Protection Against The Dark Lord
by seeing
Summary: Lord Voldemort is rising. The ministry of magic has decided to get the help of the elves and dwarves in order to protect all schools in the wizardry world….
1. Prologue

**Protection against the Dark Lord**

**Lord Voldemort is rising. The ministry of magic has decided to get the help of the elves and dwarves in order to protect all schools in the wizardry world….**

**Rise of the Dark Lord

* * *

**

"BOOM!" Thunder struck a tree, causing it to burst into flames. It was raining cats and dogs. Not far off, a cold, cruel laugh was heard. Green light shot through the sky as an image of a dark skull appeared above a wrecked house…

* * *

_Prewetts dead!_

_He-who-must-not-be-Named has struck again! Bob and Alice Prewett were found dead in their living room. Aurors rushed there in an attempt to stop He-who-must-not-be-Named but he was gone before they had reached. The wizardry world mourns the loss of two fabulous Aurors…_

"Thud!" Cornelius Fudge threw the Daily Prophet onto his table. He was furious. Another attack! And he, the Minister of Magic, could not stop it! Many of his Aurors were injured, some dead or captured. Too many losses... They had to stop Voldemort. If not, sooner or later, the schools would too be attacked.

Most witches and wizards were too afraid of Voldemort's attacks but a few have joined Auror Training. But they would not be ready til a few months later at least.

They needed help urgently, but from who?

* * *

Far away, in Middle-Earth, elves and dwarves were talking. Talking about what was happening outside… and how the wizardry world may just fall to the ones they dreaded most...

* * *

_A/N: new story.. i hope this time i will finish the story.. :P_


	2. MOM sends for help

**

* * *

Reviews: **

Darknessversuslight: Lemme clear sth up. It's actually not very LOTR. Coz I'm not really gonna be using those characters in LOTR like Legolas, Arwen, Elrond… Instead I'm sort of creating my own elf and dwarf characters. Oh also, elves don't exactly die.. so in a way, they are still around in HP times.

* * *

**MOM sends for help

* * *

**

Cornelius was discussing the situation with the Wizengamot when one suggested, "Why not enlist the help of the elves and dwarves?" Everyone grew quiet.

"But would they help?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"When there's a will, there's a way." Another said.

"We won't know till we try." Another spoke up.

"There's a chance." An old wizard said.

"Very well, I will send a letter immediately." Fudge announced.

* * *

Middle Earth, 

Fëanáro Ancalímon, Leader of the Elves read the letter silently. The wizards needed help. And help they would get.

* * *

Fudge looked in relief at the reply letter. After several discussions, they had finally come to a deal. Three elves and 2 dwarves (children) would be assigned to one magic school where they will join in and protect the students at the same time. 8 dwarves would guard the Ministry of Magic gates. All these would be added protection against the Dark Lord and his Deatheaters.

* * *

Middle Earth 

The elf children were gathered. It was time to announce those who had been specially chosen for this important task. It was an honour to do this for the good of nature and all mankind. Each elf had been carefully chosen, all with their own special power or wisdom. Fëanáro Ancalímon spoke solemnly.

"This is a great honour for us all. 15 of you have been specially chosen to help protect the schools of the wizardry world. I will read out the names and the schholsyou have been assigned toin alphabetical order and you are to come up and stand here.

_Alasse Inglorion - Beauxbatons_

_Angrod Celebrindal - Durmstrang _

_Enelya Ancalímon- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Finrod Ancalimë - Durmstrang_

_Finwë Cúthalion - Salem Academy _

_Gilraen Minyatur - Durmstrang_

_Idril Sîrfalas- American School of Witchcraft_

_Lúthien Narmolanya - Beauxbatons_

_Nienna Culnámo - Beauxbatons_

_Órelindë Ringëril - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Oropher Ringëril - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Rúmil Linwëlin - Salem Academy_

_Sairalindë Falassion - American School of Witchcraft_

_Tamuríl Culnámo - American School of Witchcraft_

_Valandil Anwarünya - Salem Academy_

You are all due to leave in a day's time. That would be all. _A vanta as márë órelyar! Nai eleni siluvar antalyannar! ('Go with good hearts! May the stars shine upon your faces!' Quenya)

* * *

_

Not far away, the dwarves were too announcing the names of the chosen 10.

_Hame Rockcairn- Salem_

_Hdehn Keytunnel - American School of Witchcraft_

_Hidhat Bolthunter - Salem_

_Hikere Foecutter - ASW_

_Kergo Demontracker - Hogwarts_

_Lerhel Glittergem - Durmstrang_

_Nirah Keykiller - Beauxbatons_

_Noh Honortunnel - Durmstrang_

_Relisi Demontracker - Beauxbatons_

_Denmi Battlequarry - Hogwarts_

"I wish you all a safe trip." Said the gruff voice of the Leader of the Dwarves.

(A/N: will only be focusing on Hogwarts. :D)

* * *

In all the schools, the headmasters were all awaiting the arrival of these special guests…

* * *

A/N: New chap! Kind of short. But oh well. :d 


End file.
